Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 2: Risen Enemies
by Renegades4Life
Summary: The return of the Cold family exept this time they've learned something new


Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 2: The Risen Enemies  
So it had been about a week since Reminz had joined Goku and his friends. He was living with Goku and Chi-Chi at their house. One night, the weather seemed colder. There was frost on the grass, icicles hung from the house and the wind howled fiercely.  
"Gee, it sounds like there are wolves right at the door." Goku said, taking a sip of tea.  
"Well, get the blankets out. I'll be cold on the couch if we don't." Reminz smiled, drinking some hot cocoa. They gathered blankets from the closet and Goku settled in with Chi-Chi, while Reminz crawled under 4 blankets on the couch.  
The next morning, it was even worse. Goku walked into the kitchen, shivering trying to get something hot. Reminz was sitting at the table in a snow suit, hat and mittens.  
"It's a-a b-b-bit cold t-t-today." Goku said, rubbing his hands together trying to create warmth.  
"No shit." Reminz muttered, getting up to pour some coffee. The coffee was frozen in the bottom of the maker." Really?"  
"Something isn't right. It's suppose to be summer." Goku shivered, looking at Reminz.  
"Goku, honey, if you forgot to pay our heating bill, I will hurt you so bad, you'll want to fight Majin Buu for fun." Chi-Chi yelled from their bedroom.  
"Go! Go! Go!" Goku yelled, as they scrambled outside. They turned around to see a winter wonderland. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground and the snow had a thin sheet of ice on it.  
"Hey Goku!" Krillin yelled, as he, Piccolo and Vegeta attempted to walk over to them. Krillin slipped and fell face first, Piccolo was slipping on both feet, looking like he was doing a weird dance and Vegeta was cursing the ice as he sat on his ass on the ice.  
"Hey! Any idea where all the snow came from?" Goku asked his friends, still trying not to fall down.  
"I can tell you were it came from." A high pitched man's voice sneered. Frieza floated down from the sky." I want to make this place like my home planet. So, things are going to get cold. And I brought some help." King Cold and Cooler floated down beside him.  
"But your forgetting one thing." Goku said smiling." There's 5 of us and only 3 of you." King Cold snapped his fingers and snowmen men popped up from the ground, snarling.  
"Whoah. Now it's 5 against...5...6..." Goku started, pointing to each of the moving snowmen.  
"Did you count that one over there?" Krillin asked, looking at Goku. Goku looked where Krillin was pointing.  
"I think so. Would you all stop moving around! This frustrating!" Goku yelled, pulling on his hair.  
"While your at it, count these!" Frieza yelled, shooting ki at them. The heroes flew around them the blasts. Goku took Frieza in a fast paced fight, Vegeta kicked King Cold, with King Cold kicking back and Reminz took Cooler to the ground, punching his side hard. Piccolo and Krillin started blasting ki at the snowmen. Goku and Frieza were fighting and all you could see was sound waves of the punches. Cooler was attempting to blast Reminz with Ki, but he kept flying around them, charging at Cooler with a streak of fire coming from him. Vegeta elbowed King Cold in the stomach and threw him towards a frozen pond, sending him crashing through the ice. King Cold crawled out of the freezing water, with Frieza and Cooler floating down beside him.  
"All right. Time to show these super nerds what we have learned in the afterlife." Cooler said, as he and Frieza stood on either side of King Cold. They put their hands back and thrust them in.  
"Fusion!" They all said at the same time, as they were bathed in golden light.  
"What!?" Goku, Vegeta and Reminz yelled as the yellow light faded. Standing before was a a creature that had Frieza's tail and legs with Cooler's body and King Cold's head and arms.  
"Ahahahahaha!" The creature laughed." I am... Frolder!" The creature said in a mix of the three's voices as it stood above the heroes. Krillin and Piccolo had reduced the snowmen to piles of useless snow. They flew over to the other three.  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Piccolo yelled as soon as he saw Frolder. Krillin was speechless and just stared at the thing.  
"I am Frolder. Feel my wrath!" He said, as a large ball off energy shot from his hand. It hit Piccolo and Krillin, throwing them backward in a smoking heap. They both groaned and lay still." Now, I shall finish off you stupid Saiyans." He said, turning toward the three Saiyans. He rushed forward and went to punch Vegeta, but used Instant Transmission to teleport behind him. He lifted Vegeta up and slammed his back onto his knee. Vegeta yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.  
"Ahhhhh!" Reminz screamed as he flew towards Frolder in pure rage. Frolder just smiled and grabbed his head in the palm of his hand. He lifted him through the air and slammed him down on the ground, making a small crater. Frolder removed his hand to reveal Reminz's bruised face and bloody nose. He turned to face Goku.  
"Now, I shall finish off the great Saiyan, Kakarot." Frolder sneered, as his huge body flew towards Goku. Just when he was above Goku, Goku's body burst into gold radiant light, forcing Frolder back.  
"Do you want to see my true power? Well, here's a taste of what is to come!" Goku yelled, as his Super Saiyan body flew towards Frolder. He threw a devastating punch thay should have dropped anyone. But Frolder barely moved. Goku gasped in surprise as a smile appeared on Frolder's face. He threw Goku's fist off and put his hand to Goku's face, charging ki.  
"Die!" Frolder yelled, as he drew back and got ready to throw the ball of energy. Suddenly, Remiz, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin jumped on his back, causing him to lose the ki. While Frolder was distracted, Goku drew back his foot and kicked Frolder in the stomach. Frolder crumpled to his knees, seeing three Super Saiyans, a namekian and a mad midget before him. They all walked back and gathered energy.  
"Destructo Disc! Krillin yelled.  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled.  
"Full Power Energy Wave!" Reminz yelled.  
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled. Th Kamehameha and the energy wave combined into one beam of pure super ki, with the Big Bang Attack pushing it to unimaginable speeds. The Destructo Disc cut through the middle with Special Beam Cannon drilling through the center, creating a thin pink beam in the middle of the of the energy blast.  
"No!" Frolder yelled, as the super attack hit him at an incredible speed, vaporizing him. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. The heroes changed back to their normal selves, exhausted.  
"We... did... it." Krillin panted, bending over to catch his breath. They all felt the same way.  
"Why did they cause all this snow?" Vegeta wondered aloud, running his hands through it.  
"Maybe because all their names have to do with the cold." Reminz muttered looking at everyone.  
"Eh, works for me." Piccolo sighed, lending on his knees. Krillin and Goku tried to high five, but they were too sore.  
"Krillin! There you are!" Android 18 ran up to Krillin with a two pairs of skates." Before the ice goes away, do you want to go for a skate?" She asked hopeful.  
"Of course I will." Krillin smiled, as he slipped on his skates and kissed her gently. Suddenly, Bulma and Chi-Chi came out with the same idea for Vegeta and Goku. Goku, of course, agreed for fear of his wife. Vegeta was harder to get into it.  
"Saiyan princes don't prance on ice." He said, as he turned away with his skates on.  
"C'mon, Vegeta." Reminz said, pushing him onto the ice." Show us some moves." Vegeta slipped and slided along, until Bulma grabbed his hands and helped him. Chi-Chi and Goku skated together and Krillin and Android 18. Piccolo and Reminz started going around on by themselves, enjoying the nice day.


End file.
